


Dean's Moment

by Nogoaway1



Series: Sam Ships it [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nervous Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nogoaway1/pseuds/Nogoaway1
Summary: After two months of hiding, Dean finds himself wanting to tell Sam the truth. He needs to do this.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Sam Ships it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746304
Kudos: 78





	Dean's Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Would probably help if you read the first one, but you can understand without reading it. :)

Sam walks down the quiet bunker hall. Nearing the kitchen, he hears Cas and Dean whispering and wonders what they are doing up this early. Unsure if he should interrupt the two, he stops at the door unnoticed. 

"Sam, we need to talk," or so Sam thought. Dean's voice comes out quiet and almost fearful. Stopped at the door, Sam glances at Castiel who is staring into Dean's eyes. The usual. 

Sam warily sits down across from Dean, who is seated next to Cas. "Okay sure. Is everything okay?" asks Sam, because something is clearly wrong. Dean's breathing is shallow and even though he is still staring at Cas, Sam can see the uneasiness in his eyes. 

Cas nods his head before turning to Sam. "Dean has something of import to say." Cas keeps his eyes on Sam, daring him to say the wrong thing. 

Sam blinks, confusion etched on his face. He slowly looks between the two noticing Dean is looking everywhere except at Sam. 

Sam laughs nervously, "Okay guys you're kinda scary me here. Whatever it is we'll fix it, we'll get through it. We always do." What else could he say? The news about to come out of Dean's mouth was obviously not good news. He's never seen Dean so nervous or Cas so ready to pounce. 

Dean opens and closes his mouth struggling to find the right words. He can't do this. It would ruin everything he use to stand for. Sam wouldn't believe him. He'd call him a liar, Dean knew it. Every possible worse case scenario was running through Dean's head. 

He risked a glance up over at Sam. He was still staring at him with his mouth shut tightly. The god-damned moose was already speachless. 

He looked at Castiel. Beautiful Castiel with his plump lips and devoted blue eyes. His slightly outgrown hair and stubble made him even more sexy. His many other delicate features stood out to Dean. Realising he was distracted he took a deep breath. 

"Dean-" Cas started, interrupted by Dean, "Just give me a minute Cas. I need a minute" He heard Sam inhale from across the table. Every possible scenario was most likely running through his brother's head just like his own. If only he knew. Well, he soon will. 

With both hands shaking slightly and a twitch in his right leg, Dean looked over at Sam. Letting out a long sigh, Dean started. 

Sam braced himself for the terrible news about to come. He already had Rowena on speed dial. 

"Sam, you remember when we were kids and I'd call guys pretty and shit? Say stuff like 'I'd marry them'?" Dean's heart is going to explode out of his chest. His heart beat is his ringing in his ears and pounding on his chest. 

Sam raises his eyebrows confused. Dean takes that as a sign to go on. "As I got older I started finding guys -no men or whatever- more pretty and found them sexy or beautiful or whatever," his cheeks were turning bright red he can feel the heat radiating off his face. 

Cas sits beside him, not over stepping any boundaries. Cas's hand longs to touch Dean to comfort him. But he won't, Dean needs to tell Sam this, not Cas. Dean needs to do this. He's been hiding this for too long. 

"Dean what are you trying to say?" Sam's brows furrow together as he tilts his head slightly to the right, searching his brother's face for answers. 

Dean gulps and looks at Cas for more courage. Castiel's eyes are on him. Patience and understanding written on his face. A silent "you can do this Dean" is shared. 

"Sammy, what I'm trying to say is, I like guys. I like chicks, I do, I really do," Dean let's out a low whistle followed by a nervous chuckle, "But I like guys too."

Dean's hands are now sweaty. He feels distant. What has he done? He thinks he hears someone talking but the ringing in both ears is too loud. 

A hand is on his shoulder. Cas's. "Sammy I'm so sorry. I don't want this to change anything between us, please," begged Dean. 

Sam couldn't believe it. After years -nearly his whole life- of a drunk Dean flirting with men at bars and offering to take them home and geeking out over stupid shows like "Dr. Sexy", just for the one and only Dr. Sexy. He finally came out. 

At first, Sam was so confused. Why was Dean bringing up their childhood? Fuck. Sam couldn't take a hint. "Wait does this mean", Sam's thoughts trailed off.

The evil glares Castiel had thrown his way. The soft look in his eyes when he looked at Dean. Had those two bastards admitted their feelings for eachother? 

"So you and Cas then?" Sam asked Dean. The shared look between the two confirmed it. "When?" "About two months ago," Dean answered still unsure of how Sam would react. 

"You guys have been fooling around for two months and I didn't notice?" now Sam was shocked. He could blame himself, but the way those two stare at eachother, it would be impossible to notice anything different.

Dean immediately started apologising but got cut off by Sam. "This is great!" Sam's grin spread wide on his face, "About time if you ask me." 

Dean felt a small weight taken off his chest. Sam wasn't mad. He was happy. He was happy for Dean. He was happy for Dean and Cas. 

Cas allowed a small smile to grace his lips. Noticing Dean was still in obvious discomfort, Sam got up from the bench and beckoned Dean to stand. With Dean standing on his still shaking legs, Sam embraced him a tight hug. "This changes nothing. You're still my big brother and I love you." That's all Dean wanted to hear. He hugged Sam back, to proud to show the tears staining his face.

Once parted, the two sniffled and patted eachother's shoulders. "Thanks Sammy." 

"So," Cas rose from his spot at the table, "is pie suitable for breakfast?" Dean grinned at him fondly while Sam shook his head. "Hell yeah Cas" said Dean.

Cas was only getting the the pie from the fridge when Sam nudged Dean. "Guess you guys do have a profound bond after all, huh?" Dean's cheeks flushed a bright pink. "Shut up," he mumbled. 

Sam laughed before remembering something, "So have you guys decided to go with Destiel or Deastiel?" Dean glared at him. He should have known Sam wasn't going to react badly. 

"A what?" Cas questioned sitting three forks and a pie on the table. Sam laughed at Dean's embarrassment. "Well Cas," began Sam with a mischievous smile. 

The three of them sat around the table eating and laughing. Nothing had changed.


End file.
